dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Peace for El Kadsre Council
The Peace for El Kadsre Council was the executive body that led the 2011 El Kadsreian coup d'état. The name was made public in a statement read on air in the evening after the coup. The creation of the council was announced by Jarred Vlokozu, one of the sons of Vlokozu Union leader Michael Vlokozu. It was declared to be the governing council of El Kadsre for the period lasting up to the 2013 emergency elections. Ultimately, Angélique Vlokozu, Coast Guard commander, won the emergency elections and was elected president. Events The formation of the Council and its dismissal of Bob Toshi's side of the government was announced live on the El TV Kadsre Television Network channels (save ETVKK and ETVKPS) and TTV after soldiers took over the latter channel's broadcasting headquarters. The stated aims of the Council were "to reinstate constitutional order, human rights and freedoms, the rule of law and general security that was damaged". Statement and analysis thereof The statement that was read on air by Jarred Vlokozu at TTV headquarters, said that: :"It is the wish of the El Kadsreian Armed Forces for this statement to be broadcast on all channels of the Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsre. The valuable citizens of the Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsre have systematically been subject to constitutional and legal infringements threatening the basic characteristics and vital institutions of the state, while all state institutions including the El Kadsreian Armed Forces have undergone attempts to be redesigned based on ideological motives, rendering them unfit for purpose. Fundamental rights and freedoms as well as the secular democratic legal structure based on the separation of powers have been abolished by the heedless, misguided and even treacherous president and government officials. Our state has lost its rightful international reputation and has become a country governed by an dictactorship based on far left xenophobia and where fundamental human rights are replaced with an obsession with nationalization and radical Marxist-Leninist dictactorships. The wrong decisions taken by the political elite have resulted in the failure to combat the growing crisis, which has resulted in bankrupcties and people going poor and hungry. The corruption and pilferage within the bureaucracy have reached serious levels, while the judicial system throughout the country has become unfit for purpose. In these circumstances, the El Kadsreian Armed Forces, that founded and has guarded to this day the Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsre under extraordinary sacrifices, established under the eyes of the Great Michael Vlokozu, has in order to continue the country's indivisible unity in the wake of the Peace for El Kadsre and Peace for Everyone ideal, to safeguard the survival of the nation and the state, to eliminate the threats our Republic's victories face, to eliminate the de facto obstructions to our justice system, to stop corruption that has become a national security threat, to allow efficient operations against all forms of terrorism, to bring forward fundamental and universal human rights to all our citizens regardless of race or ethnicity and to re-establish the constitutionally enshrined values of a secular democratic social and legal state, to regain our nation's lost international reputation and to establish stronger relations and co-operate for international peace, stability and serenity, taken over administration. :The governance of the State through the Presidental duties will be undertaken by the established Peace for El Kadsre Council. The Peace for El Kadsre Council has taken every action to ensure that it fulfils the obligations set by all international institutions, including the United Nations and NATO. The government of Bob Toshi, which has lost all its legitimacy, has been dismissed from office. The members of the Council include, but are not limited to, Bill Muckle-Kratt of the Army, Cho Donguwa of the Navy, Boyet de Jesus of the Air Force, Charles T. Van Pel of the Marines, and Angélique Vlokozu of the Coast Guard. Relations with Palestine will be broken off and given back to Israel, and relations with Taiwan will now be handled through the Taiwanese Interests Section of the Apostolic Nunciature to El Kadsre." Leadership * Bill Muckle-Kratt - El Kadsreian Army * Cho Donguwa - El Kadsreian Navy * Boyet de Jesus - El Kadsreian Air Force * Charles T. Van Pel - El Kadsreian Marines * Angélique Vlokozu - El Kadsreian Coast Guard * Jarred Vlokozu - Vlokozu family advisor Category:El Kadsre Category:Military councils Category:Fictional military councils